


Under a cherry tree

by kenyakaneki



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, fluffy conyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Rated : Free.Warnings: yaoi, short text, slight au.Couple: Conrad x Yuuri (Conyuu).Summary: A fiction where Yuuri and Conrad are dating under a cherry tree. Conyuu. Oneshot.





	Under a cherry tree

Initial note: A short but cute story. Because the world needs more Conyuu.

Narrator P.O.V.  
"It was a beautiful spring day. Light breeze, birds singing, flowers everywhere, happy people.

It was a beautiful Sunday of sunshine. Somewhere in Shin Makokou, a lovely couple of guys were having a picnic.

And they were not just any couple. It was none other than the young king Yuuri Shibuya in the prime of his seventeenth year. And his bodyguard and groom, Lord Conrart Weller. Aka Conrad for the intimate.

The pair was on a large picnic tablecloth. Near them was a large basket full of tasteful things. They were under a blossoming cherry tree.

Not far from the tree, their horses grazed. Yuuri was sitting and leaning against the tree. Conrad was lying down, his head on the groom's lap.

The older man had his eyes closed. Allowing his partner to caress him with much will.

Yuuri ran his fingers through Conrad's hair, across his cheek, across his forehead. He did a little massage on the soldier's tired shoulders.

And he still kissed Conrad's calloused hands. The same hands that protected him many times. And they made Yuuri melt with loving caresses.

Conrad was enjoying it all. Normally, it was he who took initiative in caresses. But, as the relationship progressed, Yuuri grew more courageous and bold.

When Yuuri got tired, Conrad got up and sat down. He pulled his boyfriend into his lap and began to stroke him.

Yuuri was neatly nestled like a bird on his lover's lap. Conrad stroked his hair, kissed his forehead, made soft circles over his back. The king really felt safe and secure in the arms of this man. His guardian, his groom , his everything.

And they kept stroking each other until later. When they collected the picnic material, they mounted the horses and returned to the castle.

................................................

By night, the two made a round of caresses again. Only in Yuuri's bed. Caresses much more daring. Of those to leave the young king very

red of thinking of that. Eh, eh, eh . "

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is everything to me. How i love them .


End file.
